Swimsuits and Floaties
by sherlockjohnheartsxoxo
Summary: AU The summer after high school John takes his sister to swimming lessons. Sherlock is the instructor, and it goes from there. The rating may change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" Katie complained from the backseat. John glanced back at his little sister.

"Two more minutes," he replied with an exasperated tone. It was the summer after John's high school graduation. He should be living, going out with his friends and going on dates, not driving his younger sister to swim lessons.

He rounded the last corner and turned into the parking lot. Once the car was parked, he got out and opened the door for Katie.

"Carry me!" She shouted.

"No."

Katie huffed before climbing out of the car and running towards the building, leaving all of her swim stuff in the backseat. John sighed and grabbed the bag with her towel, swimsuit and goggles in it before slamming the car door. He hit the key remote to lock the car as he jogged after Katie.

Inside the front doors was a reception desk and a hallway stretching to the left and right.

"Are you here for a swim lesson?" asked a young woman at the counter.

"Uh, no, actually," John said, "but my sister is. Have you seen a little girl in here?"

"She went that way," the woman replied, pointing to the left.

"Great, thanks." John started off down the hallway, soon going from walking to speedwalking to jogging after his sister.

"Katie, get back here! Where did you go?" he called, hoping Katie might decide to cooperate just this one time. He turned the corner quickly and ran right into a tall, swimsuit clad man with dark curly hair.

"Oh, sorry, I-I'm sorry," John managed to stammer as he raked his eyes over the man's very exposed abs.

"No worries. Hi, I'm Sherlock. Are you here for a swimming lesson?"

"I, no, have you seen a girl? I mean, my sister, 7, she's 7. I brought her here for a swimming lesson and I can't find, have you seen her?"

"Yes, I believe so. A little girl just ran past me a minute ago. Here, come with me," Sherlock said, offering his arm.

John ignored this gesture and started walking down the hallway. Sherlock followed, and they soon reached the changing rooms. Katie stood by the door smiling innocently.

"Here, get changed," John said, tossing her the bag.

"You can come right out to the pool when you're ready, the lesson will start shortly," Sherlock said before turning to John and saying, "Come on, let's go to the pool."


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly a dozen children filled the pool room, running around and hitting each other with pool noodles. Katie came in as Sherlock led John to the bleachers by the side.

"Take a seat, alright? I've just got to get the lesson started, but Bill over there runs most of it." Sherlock said, then walked off to the large group of kids. He rallied them over to the pool with ease, smiling at them in a sweet yet alarmingly maniacal way. John liked it.

In just a few minutes the kids were all in the pool, holding the edge and making "kicky motions", as Sherlock called it, with their feet. He was crouched by the edge of the pool, surveying to make sure the kids did it right. Soon Bill took charge, instructing the children on how to hold their breath so they could duck their heads underwater. Sherlock took this opportunity and hurried back to the bleachers where John was seated.

He took a seat next to John and turned to him.

"So," he said, "Do you want me to teach you how to swim?"

"What?" John replied, a bit flustered. "I-I know how to swim."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"You clearly don't. You walked on the outside of me to get to the bleachers, and you look utterly baffled watching this swimming lesson, although maybe you're just distracted. But still, the offer stands."

"I, yeah, fine."

"Great. The pool is closed this Saturday, but I have the keys. We could meet here at, say, 5?"

"Yeah, sure." John kept his gaze focused on the pool, but he could feel Sherlock's eyes on him. It was a bit weird how easily he knew that John couldn't swim, although it was also a bit weird that a high school graduate didn't know how to swim. John's parents just never taught him. They wouldn't have signed Katie up for lessons either if she hadn't begged so much.

The lesson was only about half an hour long, and afterwards John said goodbye to Bill and Sherlock while Katie was changing. When she was ready John took her hand and they walked back down the hall towards the front door.

"See you Saturday," Sherlock called.

"See you." John smiled to himself. He had just scored a date with a wonderfully attractive, dark-haired man.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, John," his mother greeted him as he walked back into his house. He still had a silly grin plastered to his face, and he promptly ignored his mother. Mounting the stairs two at a time he raced to his room.

John sat at his desk and opened his laptop. He opened Facebook to find "2 New Messages from Molly Hooper". He opened the chat.

Molly Hooper: Hey John. How's summer so far?

Molly Hooper: Mine's boring :/. Reply soon xx Molly

He clicked into the reply box and began typing a message. Almost instantly after he sent the message, Molly replied.

John Watson: Summer's great. I met someone today.

Molly Hooper: Ooh, who is it?

John began his response, but was interrupted as his mother called him down for dinner. He deleted what he had typed and sent a quick "Sorry, dinner, ttyl."

Seated at the dinner table, he heaped his plate with mashed potatoes and practically drown them in gravy. He knew his mother would ask about his spacey behavior earlier, and he wasn't sure what to tell her so he decided that filling his mouth with food was probably a better option to start with. The "date" with Sherlock wasn't technically going to be a date, and he didn't even know if Sherlock was gay. He probably was, though, with that haircut.

"So, John, you were in a pretty good mood when you came home earlier. Had a lot of fun at your sister's lesson?" John's mother had always been nosy, and this was just the start of it. He knew she would nag him until he told her every detail.

"Yeah. The, uh, her swim instructor was pretty nice. We're gonna hang out this Saturday. He said maybe he can teach me to swim, since you never did." He was being a bit snappy, but only because he knew how she would react.

"Oh, that's nice honey. You know, I was hoping you might have met a girl. Or maybe you could date that Molly girl? I know how much you talk with her. You two would be cute together."

This was exactly the reason John had not come out to anyone besides Molly. His father might be okay with his sexuality, but he most definitely would not be overjoyed. And his mother, well she was mostly just a cross between utterly ignorant and utterly unaccepting. So, John would just continue to say nothing about it and deny it.

"Mom, I told you. Molly's my friend. That's it. End of story. Can I be excused?"

"I still think you two would be cute. If you're going would you clear your dishes? Take Katie's, too, please."

John reluctantly stacked Katie's empty plate onto his and brought them to the sink. He then went back to his room and laid on his bed. This whole Sherlock thing was really messing with his head. He just shouldn't get his hopes up. _It's not a date_, he told himself. _Not a date. _Although, really, they would be alone, half-naked, and wet. _But it's not a date. He's just going to teach me to swim. In the water. Wearing a skimpy bathing, and it will just be the two of us. Oh, it is so a date._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Mol," John said, approaching the park bench where she was seated. After he had hurriedly logged out of Facebook the night before Molly had insisted that they hang out. She was sitting on the bench doodling in a small notebook and looked up when she heard John.

"Hi! So, tell me all about this guy. I wanna hear all of it," she said. John sat on the bench next to her and began to describe him.

"Okay, well, I only have a few minutes, but okay. I met him at Katie's swim lesson yesterday. He is gorgeous. He's tall and kind of mysterious with dark hair, which if I may say makes him look entirely gay so I'm hoping I'm right on that. We didn't talk much yesterday, but we made plans for Saturday. He's going to teach me to swim!"

"Wait," Molly began, "he's the swim instructor. Is... are you talking about Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?"

"Uh, yes, I am, why?"

"No reason." Molly looked back down at her notebook and quickly flipped the page, but not before John caught a glimpse of "olmes" and what looked a bit like a heart peeking out from under her hand.

"Wait, Molly, I-" John began before Molly cut him off.

"What? It's fine. I'm fine."

John watched Molly as she stared intently at the dirt in front of the bench. After a few seconds he turned his gaze to the ground, too. They were silent for a few minutes before Molly looked back up at John. She didn't say anything, but John could feel her looking at him.

"John, I'm sorry. It's fine. I mean, he's probably gay anyway, with the haircut, like you said. I just, I, it's stupid. Don't let me get in the way. It's alright, John."

"I don't want to hurt you, Molly."

"Listen, you're my best friend. You have more of a chance than me. I don't want to hold you back, please."

John nodded before getting up and saying goodbye. He had to be back at his house soon. He felt awful just leaving her. She looked hurt, but she had said it was okay. His pace quickened as he walked out of the park and he tried not to look back at Molly. It would all be okay. He just needed to focus on his "date". Maybe that was the wrong attitude, but John was just looking forward to seeing Sherlock again.

Author's Note: I might be moving to LiveJournal in the near future, but I haven't decided yet. If I do move, I'll post a link for you all.


	5. Chapter 5

John pulled into the swimming pool parking lot and stopped the car. He was wearing navy swim trunks and a blue t-shirt. Since he didn't swim he never had a bathing suit, so he had bought one the day before, but the only one he could find at such short notice was covered in ducks. He picked up his towel from the passenger's seat then closed and locked the car. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk towards the building.

When he reached the doors he checked his watch. 4:56. Sherlock had said 5. John didn't know if he was supposed to go inside or if Sherlock would meet him outside or if Sherlock would be inside and come out to meet him. _Stop worrying, John, _he told himself.

John decided to try the door, so he reached out and pushed it. Didn't budge. He pulled the handle, but it still didn't open. _Great, now I'm early and I can't even get into the building. This is great. Sherlock will probably get here late and I will be here like an idiot. This is perfect._

Just as John was busy panicking, Sherlock pulled into the lot in a sleek, black Audi. John quickly looked up and waved, probably more enthusiastically than was necessary. Sherlock nodded back with a smile as he locked his car and walked over.

"Cute ducks," Sherlock commented with a smirk. He reached into his pocket and dug out a keyring with half a dozen silver keys hanging from it.

"Well, I, you know, they were at the store. I don't swim! Of course I didn't have trunks," John said, trying to defend what was left of his dignity.

Sherlock pushed the door open and motioned for John to go in first. Once they were inside, he flicked a few switches to turn the hall lights on.

"I've got to change. I didn't come as prepared as you it seems. You remember the way to the pool?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, I think I've got it."

"Okay. I'll meet you there in two minutes. The lights are on the left once you get inside," Sherlock said with a smile. He turned down the hallway to the right, headed towards the men's changing room at the end of it.

John took the hall to the left and retraced his steps from the last time he was there. As he turned the corner he remembered how he had run into Sherlock. The image of a tall, shirtless man was still very much in his mind. _I"m going to see him shirtless again. And I will be shirtless. Oh, god._

At the end of the hallway, John found the door to the pool unlocked. He walked in and turned left, looking for the lights. They were right where Sherlock had said. He flipped the switch and the room was suddenly illuminated.

John wandered over to the bleachers and set his towel down. He hesitated before pulling his shirt over his head and setting it down next to his towel. Remembering that he still had his watch on, he unbuckled that and put it on his shirt. He poked at the floor tiles with his toe. They were grey.

It was a long two minutes of pacing and nervous lip biting before John heard the door open. He whipped his head around and was greeted with the sight of Sherlock wearing nothing but a very small, very tight, black speedo and a whistle around his neck. _Oh, he is so doing this on purpose, _John thought.

Sherlock brought the whistle to his mouth and blew a short blast. "Into the pool," he commanded with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

John blinked. He cleared his throat and took a step towards to the pool.

"Go on, we don't have all day," Sherlock said, urging John to get in. John had to walk past Sherlock to get to the pool ladder. He kept his eyes on the floor and shuffled quickly over, then he climbed down into the water. It was cold, and he shivered when it his stomach.

"Good. Okay, come here to this edge and put your hands on it," he instructed. John followed his orders. "Right, now kicky motions."

John held tightly to the edge and kicked his feet a bit. It was difficult for him to keep a good grip on the edge of the pool, kick his feet, and keep his head above water while looking at anything but Sherlock in that swimsuit.

Sherlock put his hand out and placed it on John's. "Your hands are slipping," he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot. It's hard to focus," John grunted before finally just stopping. His legs returned gently to the bottom of the pool, and he looked up at Sherlock, whose hand was still on John's.

"Right," Sherlock said, swiftly standing up. "What next? Do you want to hold your breath? Maybe you could try treading water?" He began to pace slightly by the edge of the pool. John didn't say anything, but just looked up at Sherlock. _Wow that swimsuit is small. _

"Katie said floating was fun."

"Right, floating, okay," Sherlock stepped towards the ladder. He turned and lowered himself into the pool then made his way over to the John. "Come on, you've got to flip over. I can hold you up then see if you can float yourself."

John hesitated, but he turned so his back faced Sherlock.

"Okay, now just lean back. I'll catch you," he assured. John sucked in a big breath and scrunched his eyes closed as he leaned backwards. He felt the cold water sting at his back and shoulders until suddenly Sherlock's hands were under him. One was at the base of John's neck, the other rested on his lower back. John let out his breath and took another gulp of air before lowering his head back.

"Good, now just relax. You can't float if all of your muscles are tensed up like that." John opened one eye to peek up at Sherlock. He slowly relaxed, letting his arms float out to the sides. He took a small breath, making sure not to let any water splash into his mouth.

Sherlock took the hand at John neck and moved it away. "Great! See, you're floating!"

"You've still got a hand under me," John mumbled, still keeping his eyes and mouth as closed as possible. This got a laugh from Sherlock, who took his other hand and slowly moved it until it rested on the side of John's hip. His first hand was on John's shoulder.

John could feel as Sherlock leaned slowly over him, hovering just above his face. He opened his eyes to a squint and could see Sherlock's face just inches from his. Letting his body fall beneath the water, he lifted himself to close the gap.

Sherlock's lips felt soft and warm on John's. The hand previously on John's hip had moved to catch John into an embrace so they were standing facing each other. John let his hand trace up Sherlock's toned arm before pulling away.

"I, sorry, that was," John mumbled and turned his head down. Sherlock giggled and backed up.

"Good lesson," he acknowledged. "See you next week at the same time?"

"Yes. Yes, that sounds good. I'm sorry I, that was probably, I'm going to go now." John scrambled out of the pool and grabbed his things from the bleachers. He held up a hand as a goodbye then rushed out the door. He got to the car before realizing that his shoes and shirt were in his hands, not on his body.

He didn't bother, but rather he tossed them into the backseat and took off towards his house. He glanced in the mirror just before he pulled out of the lot, and he was greeted with the sight of Sherlock at the door grinning, rather maniacally again, towards John.


	7. Chapter 7

John tossed his bag onto the floor and closed the door behind him. "I'm home!"

"Oh, hello, John," his mother said as she walked into the living room. How was your, uh, swim lesson? Molly's coming for dinner tonight, by the way. I invited her."

"Gee, thanks, mom," John said sarcastically, but his mother was already on her way out of the room. "The lesson was great, too." He knew he was just talking to himself. It really bothered him how ignorant and judgemental she could be.

He slid his coat off and left it on the floor with his bag before heading towards his room. Once there, he picked his phone up off his desk. No messages. He walked to his bed and flopped down on his stomach, smashing his face against the pillow. A grin began to spread across his face as he realized that he had indeed kissed Sherlock.

"John, Molly's here!" John didn't bother getting up. He knew Molly would come right up to his room.

Sure enough, she burst through his door moments later. He rolled onto his side to face her.

"Hello," said John rather smugly.

"Oh my god! Tell me everything!" John enthusiastically gave her all the details, trying his best not to smile like an idiot as he described the kiss. When he finished talking, Molly looked at him for a moment before practically jumping across the bed to pull him into a hug. "Wow," she said, "good for you John! Does he have your number? Is he going to text you? Oh, please tell me you gave him your number!"

"I, uh, no. Bloody hell, I didn't give him my number."

"Oh, John. I could go to the pool tomorrow and give it to him?"

"Seriously? That's rather immature, don't you think, Molly?"

"Well, fine, I won't. You will."

"What?" John was not going to go back to the pool just to make a fool of himself and stutter about and probably forget to give Sherlock his number, again.

"Yes, John, you will! You'll come with me tomorrow and you can tell him you didn't know he would be working and then give him your number! It's perfect!"

"No, Molly, I don't think," but John was cut off by a slight knock on the door.

"Dinner's ready, dear," his mother said before retreating down the hall.

"Crap, did she hear that?" John whispered.

"No, she couldn't have. But come on, John. Will you come with me tomorrow? Please?"

"Fine," John reluctantly agreed. They both walked to the kitchen where the rest of John's family sat, already eating.

John's mother began small talk with Molly as he ate, trying to keep quiet. His mother couldn't have heard them talking, right? He decided not to focus on it. Besides, he had kissed Sherlock Holmes, so not much else mattered to him at the moment.

~author's note~

I'll try to continue to post the next few chapters here, but I will stop posting here soon, so please go to my profile for the link to my livejournal. :)


	8. LiveJournal

Hi! I've moved to livejournal, but unfortunately I can't seem to post a link here, so there is a link to my livejournal on my profile.


End file.
